Facebook
Key Terms Mark Zuckerberg: The creator of Facebook. Check-ins: announcing their location on Facebook for their friends to see. Sharing a post: A post can be shared on your timeline, a friend's timeline, in a private message, or a group. Memories: Older memories from the same day but from years ago pop up on your "On This Day" page. Creating a post: You can create a post on your page for your friends to see. You can post words, a picture, or a video. Commenting: replying to other people's posts; creating a thread. Tagging: attaching a person's profile to a post. Messenger: Facebook's messaging app that allows people to chat privately with each other. Profile: An individual's or organization's personal page where they can create posts, share content, or personalize their page. Home: A quick link that brings you to your daily timeline. Timeline: A real time feed of content from your friends or pages you associate with. Notification: The action of notifying someone or something. Messenger Kids: An app within Facebook that allows you to monitor who your child is able to video chat or text. Fundraisers: A page within Facebook that allows you to raise money for non-profit organizations, and also help you find organizations easily that you may want to donate to. Analysis Facebook started off as a college student platform to talk about class assignments and meet new students, mostly used for young adults. As Facebook began to develop throughout the years with advertising more and more people started logging on. More profiles became available and new communication methods through social media. Overview: Facebook was created by Mark Zuckerberg on February 4th of 2004 (Doyle). It is intended to provide an online space where people can connect to one another as well as organizations around the world. The range of people who use Facebook various from young children to the elderly as well as every age group in between. People can post pictures or videos of themselves or of others on their timeline for informative/entertainment purposes. People can share content that others have posted to spread the content or to say something about the content for their Facebook friends to see. Those that have access to a computer or a mobile device are able to create an account. Facebook is free to join and as said on the website "it always will be". Drawbacks: Some drawbacks to using Facebook is the fact that everything posted on Facebook is public. This means anyone that has a Facebook profile can see the content you've shared or posted. This setting can be changed so that only your friends can see your content but even then, anyone who has you as a friend can see your content. This can lead to negative reactions from your friends and/or the public on Facebook. These reactions can cause conflicts such has cyber-bullying or real life bullying by those who don't like the content you're sharing. If you have a business page on Facebook, consumer rating may fluctuate because someone may share content that contains a negative connotation on the business. A very important drawback to using Facebook is the possible leakage of your personal information to advertisers and app developers (Picchi). This information includes what sites and adds a user clicks on, what games are being played by users on Facebook, and what information users share with Facebook. Mark Zuckerberg has gone before the Supreme Court for questioning on whether this selling of information breaks privacy rights. The Supreme Court has yet to rule on the case. Benefits to Society: Facebook's motto is “Facebook is a social utility that connects you with the people around you.” That is what facebook does, it connect friends, family, businesses, and associates. Facebook is good tool for businesses because it allow them to advertise reach their target audience. Facebook promotes small businesses which allows theme to compete with larger corporations. The family and friend side of Facebook is very important as well. Facebook allows one to share or see what one's family or friends are doing without ever speaking to them. Facebook also informs people of current events through trending pages or from the news. In today's society 60% of people agree that Facebook benefits society. The other 40% of people say that Facebook does not benefit society. Facebook keeps relationships strong and can connect you to long lost family members all over the world. Also it benefits society because it helps you buy certain products. Facebook also keeps you updated on news that goes on throughout the world. Without Facebook lots of these things would not be possible. Sample https://www.facebook.com/english.onethirty.1 (Section 14) https://www.facebook.com/english.onethirty.75 (Section 11) Sources Doyle, Charles. “Facebook.” A Dictionary of Marketing, 2016, pp. A Dictionary of Marketing. Picchi, Aimee. “Facebook: Your Personal Info for Sale.” CBS News, CBS Interactive, 21 Mar. 2018, www.cbsnews.com/news/facebook-your-personal-info-for-sale/. Nations, Daniel. “What Is Facebook? Here's What You Should Know.” Lifewire, www.lifewire.com/what-is-facebook-3486391.